Enebro y Romero
by Hesperos D
Summary: Si el Enebro significa afecto duradero, el Romero significa recuerdo. IchiRuki. We do knot Always Love You.
1. Sol negro, la arena

Hoy, sus huesos no encajan. No entran en la rótula correcta, y si lo hacen no se sienten adecuados. Eso es lo que piensa en el momento en el que saca la cabeza de la almohada, mira por la ventana el cielo es azul; demasiado azul, no parece que vaya a llover, pero Ichigo escucha un repiqueteo contra el tejado.

Hoy Rukia contrae matrimonio. No es feliz, no particularmente triste, tampoco. Pero no le gusta ese sentimiento. Así que toma su cámara fuerte con las dos manos como si fuera romperla. Porque es un salvavidas y va terminar ahogado. Es una cámara vieja, de esas que no muestran las fotos, con un lente como un ojo de pescado que no cierra auscultando todas las verdades vacías de la habitación.

Ichigo detesta esa cámara, aun así la pone en su bolsillo. Junto a tres rollos viejos de su madre, por el pesar y quizás la compañía, para el recuerdo.

Hoy es una día particularmente bueno, pero él no está particularmente bien. Inoue toca a la puerta, ya es tiempo de irse. "Un paso a la vez y Enebro, Romero, Ciruelo… riman", debería decirle que la aprecia o algo así, porque su sonrisa está renqueando y él no quiere hacerla sentir mal.

Inoue tiene un vestido rosa, vuela como si fuera de espuma, como flores de ciruelo, cada giro hace que resalte un poco entre la multitud. Él puede ver los pétalos cayendo y escuchar el sonido de los tacones. Ichigo la analiza ¿por qué no quiere decir compara? Porque no quiere sentirse peor en la mañana y porque no quiere despertar ebrio.

Sus ojos son grandes, pero no son oscuros; Ella tiene una sombra de elegancia, algo así como el engaño*.  
Sus hombros cargan el peso del mundo, pero no el que se merece; Ella aceptaría la carga sin dudarlo, no vacilaría ni un instante.  
Su corazón es grande y podría abarcarlo todo sin ningún pensamiento. Sin embargo; Ella no es así cortaría todo con un filo invisible y guardaría solo la parte la más importante entre los pulmones.

"Kurosaki _-kun_ ¿podrías por favor?", diría Orihime a Ichigo.

Sin embargo, Ella jamás le pediría favores solo tomaría y tomaría y tomaría hasta el último de tuétano que pudiera dar, pero ella ya no está aquí.

Esta tras el ojo de vidrio, inmortalizada con flores de fresa cosidas a su velo. Qué ironía. Fresa. Ahora puede sentir las gotas golpeándole el cuello. Rukia voltea, ella las está escuchando también. Ichigo ahoga todo, cada pequeño pedazo, lo acalla.

Y en un momento negro y turbulento el mundo vuelve a ser solo de los dos.

—Que seas feliz.

—Ichigo… Idiot-

—Kuchiki-san deberíamos tomar una foto conmemorativa. —Dice Inoue, su sonrisa es como el verano suave, corre por el cabello de Rukia moviendo el velo y deslizándolo suavemente a sus hombros. Ichigo sonríe. Le gusta esa expresión—, Kurosaki-kun ¿podrías prestarme tu cámara?

—Sí. —Responde desembarazándose de la cámara tira el cordón de su cuello y saca un rollo del bolsillo es el segundo, Renji lo malinterpreta. El ve pero no observa antes de que Ichigo pueda replicar añade—: Te gusta, deberías decírselo.

Renji está en la cúspide del cielo, pero Ichigo siente que sus huesos son plomo y el estómago ardiendo, es una araña subiendo por su garganta con las patas estirándose perezosamente, si abre la boca sus patas se extenderán por todo su rostro en una mueca de decepción, sin embargo responde—: Si, debería hacerlo. Pero tú no me hables que te tomo casi cuatro décadas. Idiota.

Así con la vista despejada ve el horror que es esto, no hay sangre cubriendo las paredes y el único rojo presente es el cabello de Renji, flores muchas flores y caras conocidas, están sonriendo en la esquina periférica de su visión. El flash de la cámara es como un canto de guerra. Las risas son flechas, las flores cuchillas. Así que Ichigo como hombre prudente se sienta entre los capitanes y toma una copa de sake. Dos copas de sake.

Y pretende no ver.

No, él no pretende, él solo no ve.

Cuando la fiesta acaba, regresan por el _Senkaimon_ las figuras e Orihime e Ichigo empiezan a diluirse juntas, Orihime separa los labios en una vocecilla incesante no de todo desagradable; sobre la fiesta, sobre el velo que hicieron, sobre la belleza de Rukia y al final afirma:

—¿Fue el destino el que los unió, verdad Kurosaki-kun?

—Podría decirse… —masculla. Si el destino existe, Ichigo jura que algún día lo bajara a palos y le romperá los dientes.

Y durante diez años el mundo se sumerge en un mar tormentoso.

Y eso está bien. No particularmente bien, pero no es como si pudiera pedir algo mejor.

* * *

Enebro: Afecto duradero.

Romero: Recuerdo.

Flor de Ciruelo: Mantén tu promesa.

*Violeta: Calma, elegancia, engaño. Entre otras interpretaciones.


	2. Luna blanca, el molino

Hoy, sus huesos no encajan. No entran en la rótula correcta, y si lo hacen no se sienten adecuados. Rukia mira la madera pulida del techo, a la izquierda las puestas corredizas; a la derecha su vestido de novia con suaves flores blancas cosidas en las mangas resaltando como cicatrices en la tela fina. Cada que bate los brazos reconoce flores distintas en la tela.

A veces son anémonas, a veces brillan narcisos*.

Rukia se levanta y dobla su _futon_ en la esquina no es necesario pero es una costumbre, es temprano muy temprano. El tiempo apremia y los ancianos están esperando impacientes, así como Renji.

Renji es un buen amigo, su preciado amigo de la infancia, y pronto su preciado marido. Rukia preferiría no casarse, ella sería capaz de no casarse nunca, pero existen cuerdas sobre su cabeza, cuerdas que temen que siga el destino de su hermana Hisana. Rukia no le teme a las cuerdas porque es valiente, porque no está sola.

Con el pelo húmedo en los hombros Rukia se pone su vestido blanco y el velo que cubre sus ojos.

Entonces lo ve.

Es brillante, muy brillante como el sol. Ichigo está junto a Orihime, ella lo mira con ojos grandes, el vestido rosa cae suavemente plegándose y virando con el viento. Como pétalos de ciruelo piensa Rukia, (en el fondo de la mente, sueña que son pétalos de una hortensia* muy peculiar). Pero ella sabe que Ichigo no la ve.

Tras un gran ojo de cristal inmortalizado en el recuerdo, quizás el último que obtiene que Kurosaki Ichigo. La persona que es el sol de Rukia.

Los Dioses sonríen, Rukia sonríe con melancolía. Byakuya _-nii-sama_ está a su lado, la está acompañando en la que podría ser la peregrinación más importante de su vida. Catorce pasos. Renji la está esperando con una sonrisa cálida, pero no brillante. Su corazón late, pero no de la misma forma en la lo haría con otra persona.

Renji es un buen hombre. Y Rukia siente que no es una buena mujer.

Rukia solo ve pétalos de fresa, que ironía. Fresa. Lo único que puede hundirla es ahora sinónimo de salvación, eso es lo que significa el velo blanco y la sutil pureza que cubre su cabeza.

Ella dice "acepto". Y todo ha terminado.

Cundo la celebración empieza Renji deja su lado, en este momento sus miradas se encuentran y por un momento negro y turbulento el mundo vuelve a ser solo de los dos. Ichigo separa los labios, suspira:

—Que seas feliz. —Tres palabras que en la entonación adecuada arden como cuchillos en alguna parte de su costillar izquierdo. Duelen tanto que quiere gritar. Escandan por su piel hasta chamuscar el suelo.

—Ichigo… Idiot-

—Kuchiki-san deberíamos tomar una foto conmemorativa. —Dice Orihime, ella sonríe con complacencia, está feliz por Rukia _-chan_ , su movimiento suave y relajado lo demuestra. Una ráfaga de viento mueve sutilmente sus cabellos deslizando el velo, nadie más lo notaria pero Ichigo lo ve y sonríe con sosiego; a Rukia le gusta esa mirada. Orihime pregunta—: Kurosaki-kun ¿podrías prestarme tu cámara?

—Sí. —Responde desembarazándose de la cámara tira el cordón de su cuello y saca un rollo del bolsillo. Rukia sabe que hay más de uno porque los ha visto en el cajón del escritorio de Ichigo. Eran de la madre de Ichigo. Rukia piensa que algo como eso no debería estar guardando una situación como esta.

Así es como Orihime lleva a Rukia halando la manga de su Kimono ceremonial hasta una esquina en la se toma muchas fotos, intenta constantemente no llorar, porque ella es un soldado. Es un orgulloso miembro del clan Kuchiki, no puede llorar como una niña pequeña.

Ichigo está junto a los capitanes. Bebe sake como si fuera agua. Desde hace un rato hay algo que la ha estado molestando; es un sonido, un suave repiqueteo en sus getas cunado se mueve a lo largo del terreno, como lluvia. Un chapoteo de enebro y romero.

Pero cuando Rukia mira al cielo, el sol está en su punto más alto. Y no cae ni una sola gota.

En la noche junto a su marido, Rukia ve que tan inundada esta la habitación. Tres cuartas partes están sumergidas bajo el agua, siente el cabello empapado y la punta de las orejas el resto de su cuerpo está sumergido. A su lado Renji está roncando.

Rukia en suaves respiros, decide que es momento de ahogarse también.

Su cuerpo cae al agua y el tatami nunca se había sentido más seco.

Un hilo rojo flota dulcemente en el agua.

Se expande más allá de la habitación.

* * *

 _ **Omake:**_

Meses antes anuncian su compromiso con las caras rojas…

—Abarai Rukia —dice Renji en voz alta. Rukia podría no objetar, pero realmente debe objetar. No es porque dejar de ser un Kuchiki la incomode, es algo, un susurro en el oído otro nombre que podría llegar a ser más dulce…. Renji prosigue—. Suena bien ¿verdad?

—No. —Responde. La voz de Rukia sale trémula—. Soy Kuchiki Rukia, no Shinigami, no Teniente del treceavo escuadrón, ni seré propiedad de nadie más que de mi misma. Esa es mi respuesta Renji.

—El orgullo Kuchiki es algo impresionante, pero eso también me gusta de ti Rukia.

Ese es el momento en el que se encuentran con Orihime. Ella es perspicaz sabe que algo está pasando, lo ve en las puntas de los dedos, y en la respiración más ínfima. Ese día Ichigo no está en casa. Rukia sabe que él se enterara de la noticia días luego.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Anémona: Abandono. Emblema de luto. En Japón al parecer es particularmente blanca.

Narciso: Egoísmo.

Hortensia: Capricho.

El Omake es mi pequeño Headcanon de que Rukia no tomo el apellido de Renji, no solo por el orgullo Kuchiki si no porque estaba esperando tomar el nombre de alguien más. Algo así como ser parte de la familia de la persona que amas. Por eso mi Headcanon es que ella eligió refutar el nombre y esperar el de Ichigo.

Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta acá. Los comentarios son apreciados y la crítica constructiva también. No estoy llorando sobre la leche derramada pero, haciendo justicia a mis creencias.


End file.
